User blog:The mystery-Wikia/Falling for...who? The dance
(at the hallway) DJ: What are we going to do now? Lindy: I've no idea. Garrett: Why would Logan quit? Delia: Because he is a wimp. Lindy: Delia. DJ: We've to go further with the plan. Garrett: Without Logan? Lindy: Do we've a choice? Delia: Yeah, we can quit the plan. Lindy: Delia. DJ: Look, we're doing step 4 now. Garrett: Right, what is step 4 again? Lindy: Delia and I will ask Jasmine if she is going to dress up with us. DJ: Than Owen,Brandon and I will meet at Lindy's house and go the dance. Garrett: Why don't you guys ask Tammy to? Lindy: Great idea, than we all go together. Delia: Look there is Jasmine, lets ask her? (Lindy and Delia walk up to Jasmine) Lindy: Hey Jaz. Jasmine: Hey Lindy. Hey Delia. Delia: Hey Jasmine. Jasmine: So? What's up? Lindy: Not much, just exalted for the dance tomorrow. Delia: So, we tought that we can dress up at Lindy's house. Lindy: Yeah, than we all go together with the limo DJ hired. Jasmine: Sounds good. Delia: Tammy Green will also be with us, because Garrett is taking her. Jasmine: Okay, I will tell Owen. (The next day at the Watson house) (Logan is in his room change his clothes) DJ: Knock, knock. Can I come in? Logan: Sure, come in. DJ: So? You're are going to the dance. Logan: Yes, but not for the plan. DJ: Okay, I wanted to let you know that step 4 is complete. Logan: I don't care. DJ: Come on Logan. What's up with you? Logan: Nothing. Just leave me alone. DJ: Something is on your mind! Logan: Look, do you know how hard it's to talk about your feelings. If you're a boy. DJ: No, not really. Logan: You're right. You're a softy. DJ: I'm not a softy. I can be strudy. Logan: I don't know what is going on in my head right now. DJ: Look, you're struggle with your feelings. Logan: And wich feelings am I struggle about? DJ: Your feelins for Jasmine maybe. Logan: So what? DJ: You like her and don't want her to get hurt. Logan: I don't like her that way. DJ: You can lie to me and to your friends. But don't lie to your self. Logan: I don't lie. DJ: Don't hurt yourself with your lies. (DJ walks away) Logan: Uhhhh (DJ,Brandon,Owen, Garrett and Logan are waiting down stairs) Owen: Are you guys ready? Brandon: Yeah I can't wait. DJ: Look, there are the girls. (The girls are coming down stairs) DJ: WOW. Brandon: WOW Garrett: WOW. Owen: WOW. Logan: wow. Owen: You look beautiful. Jasmine: Thanks. Logan: (whispering) you're beautiful. Jasmine: Did you said something Logan? Logan: Ahhh, nothing. DJ: Lets go than. (the hole group is sitting in the limo) (At the dance.Everbody starts dancing and Logan sits alone) DJ: Are you not dancing. Logan: Why should I? Lindy: Because it's a dance party. Logan: I'm going for a walk. (Logan leaves the gym) Logan: Why did I come to this stupid dance Girl: Excuse me. Logan: Yeah, what's up? Girl: I'm looking for Owen. Logan: You're looking for Owen. Girl: Yes. Logan: What's your name? Girl: my name is Tiara. Logan: Tiara. Yeah, come with me. (Logan and Tiara are walking together) (Logan sees five other girls) Logan: Excuse me wich one off you is Owens girlfriend? All the girls: I'm Logan: I know it. Tiara: Owen is cheating on me. Logan: He's cheating on all of you. Angie: That whisky slimeball. Kelsey: How could he? Gwen: That jerk. Marcy: Owen, that buttock face. Silvia: I'm going to kill him. Logan: Please don't Marcy: Why not. Logan: Because he is with one off my friends. Angie: Do you like her? Logan: What gives you that idea. Angie: Just a guess. Logan: Look, she is one off my best friends and I don't want her to get hurt. All the girls: awww. Logan: I'm the one who send that text. Gwen: Why? Logan: So that, I can unmask Owen. Kelsey: What are you going to do? (Logan tells te girls his plan) (Back at the gym) Logan: Hey guys. Jasmine: Hey Logan. Owen: S'up dude. Logan: Nothing. Just wanted you guys to meet my date. Owen: Cool. Logan: Okay, I'm here Angie Angie: Hey Logan. Logan: Wait, or was it Kelsey. Kelsey: Hello Logan. Logan: No, it was Tiara. Tiara: Logan, hey. Logan: Doesn't look like my date or was it Marcy. Marcy: Here you're Logan. Logan: Gwen, Gwen was my date, Gwen: Logan I've been looking for you. Logan: No, Silvia was date. No doubt. Silvia: How's it going Logan: Logan: This my friend Jasmine. All the girls: Hi, Jasmine. Logan: And this is... All the girls: Owen! Logan: Owen right. Owen: Hey girls Logan: Owen do you know this girls? Owen: No I don't. Logan: Oh I think you do. Owen: I really don't know this girls. Logan: Bet you know. You better know them as girlfriend 1,2,3,4,5 and 6. Owen: Oh boy. (Logan gives all the girls a piece of cake) Logan: Ladies. I think it's time for dessert. (The girsl smack there cake in Owens face) Owen: Girls, girls, girls it's all big misunderstanding. All the girls: Owen we are over. Owen: Jasmine this not what you're thinking. Jasmine: Save it Owen we're trough. Owen: Ugh, You're going to pay for this Watson. Logan: You said what now? Owen: You mest up all my relationships. Logan: No, you did. Don't cheat on anyone. (Owen tries to hit Logan, but Logan dodges it) Logan: Listen up Owen you should get paid for what your did to Jasmine. Owen: What are you going to hit me now. Logan: No, I'm not that low as you. (Logan walks to Jasmine) Logan: Are you okay Jasmine. Jasmine: No, I feel stupid. Logan: Sorry I didn't tell you about Owen. Jasmine: Why didn't you tell me? Logan: I was afraid you wouldn't believe me. Jasmine: I get now. Logan: So? Are we good now? Jasmine: Yes, we're good. Logan: Do you wanna dance with me? Jasmine: I would love to, (Logan and Jasmine starting to dance) Jasmine: So, let me get this straight. You thought off a plan to unmask Owen. Logan: Yes, Operation unmask the Slimeball. I did for you Jasmine: That is the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me. Logan: Hey, it was no problem. (Logan and Jasmine are getting closer to each other and share a kiss) 'the end.' that was my final blog of Falling for...who? So what do you guys think? But don't you worry I'm going to wright more blogs. Please let you comments behind? Category:Blog posts